


[DMC5] Virgin Vergil [DV]

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brotherhood, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, some blood, some r18g
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 梗概：人是人他妈生的，妖是妖他妈生的，Nero....是他妈，呸，Vergil生的警示：请确定自己接受的了梗概；沙雕；OOC；涉及魔法怀孕；狗血八点档；家庭伦理剧；日常迫害（关爱）尼禄和但丁；有玩梗；涉及流血描写；有点R18g；会有生理知识bug





	[DMC5] Virgin Vergil [DV]

正文[1]

Nero知道Dante和Vergil搞一起了。

这两人并没有刻意避着他，有时候是他推开门的时候看见Dante搂着Vergil亲，有时是Vergil压着Dante啃他的脖子。这两人一个是他叔叔一个是他父亲，他能说什么？好吧他们的确是兄弟，但Nero实在不好意思对长辈的“感情生活”多加干涉。特别是他父亲，得了吧，他24年的孤儿生涯突然就被打破，建立在他父亲砍了他一只手然后他抢过阎魔刀捅了对方的情况下。这两个笨蛋去关门，他以为他们永世都不会相见了，然后这俩几个月就回来呢？白瞎了他的担心。

但是，但是，Nero还是心有不甘。比如，他的母亲呢？

Nero小时候还会去想象他的亲生父母会是怎么样的，他的父亲也许高大强壮，他的母亲也许贤惠温柔，就像Kyrie一样。到了现在，父亲已经不指望了，他印象最深的就是“power, I need more power”,也许母亲还有一点希望？生下了他的女人，她是怎样的？…她还活着吗？Nero尝试探寻过，Dante完全不知情，而他的父亲已经逃避了好几次这个问题了，这让Nero感到愤怒，他难道一点都不在意母亲吗？

这次他看见大厅的沙发上，他的父亲坐在那儿，Dante的一条腿跪在他哥的旁边，俯身在传达热情的吻。Vergil的眼角瞥到Nero的出现，他很平静的推开了Dante，完全无视了自己脸上还未消退的红晕和Dante不爽的惊呼。年长的男人站起来，整理自己并没有怎么凌乱的衣服，就要离开这儿。Vergil不介意和Dante彼此吸引，也不介意他的儿子知道这件事，但他的确不喜欢在Nero面前做这些事，那还是个孩子。

“你这样对得起我的母亲吗？”他听见Nero酸涩的问，这让Vergil转过身看着他。他本该平静无波的心在看到Nero皱眉表情的一瞬受到了影响，他人类的一面再次侵占了他所有的大脑，他的胃里沉甸甸的压着一块石头，他也不好受。

Nero的手紧握成拳，指尖发酸，他知道这不是个好时候好地点，但他忍不住。他复杂的情绪像是突然被吹鼓起来的气球，堵在他的心口和喉咙。

“我被遗弃…是你们不想要我吗？”

“不是。”Vergil皱起了眉。他迅速撇了一眼Dante，那家伙倚在沙发上，像是对父子争论吵架这一旷世奇观兴致勃勃。这让Vergil在心中叹了一口气。

“可是我的确被抛弃了！”Nero对于他父亲的否认更加愤怒了。这很像Vergil做出的事不是吗？为了追求他所谓的力量！？

“当时…的情况很复杂。”Vergil环抱着的手握紧了。他忘记了很多事，在回归自身后，他慢慢的又回想了起来。

“什么复杂的情况！”Nero追问道。Vergil没有回话。

“告诉我，父亲，我的母亲是谁？她怎么样了？你同样抛弃了她吗？！”Nero设想到当年如果Vergil抛弃了他的母亲，那么一个柔弱的女子怎么活下去。

“我没有！”Vergil的声音并没有提高很多。他也没有感到生气和面对儿子质问的不屑。他只是…同样痛苦，为曾经发生的光怪陆离的一切。

“那么父亲，我母亲是谁？是谁生的我？！”Nero追问道。Vergil的牙关咬紧了。

“告诉他吧，Vergil，如果你知道的话。”Dante在一边煽风点火添油加醋。

“我母亲是谁？”Nero感觉到自己离答案很接近了。看吧，他的父亲并不是一无所知。他急切的想要得到回答。Nero甩了一下手，逼近了Vergil，对方的脸色很难看，甚至躲避般的后退了一步。

Nero盯着Vergil，眼光交织出了火星。他父亲的眉聚如峰，神色苦闷。

“是谁生了我！？”Nero大声逼问到。

“我生了你！”Vergil像是自暴自弃一样的喊了出来。说完之后他侧过了身，烦恼的揉着眉心。

“…啊？”Nero想过的千万种答案里没有这一个存在，他下意识的看向Dante求助，发现红风衣的男子倚着沙发的手都滑了下来。他急速的扭头盯着他父亲（?）,Vergil整个人周围都是拒绝交流的信号。

“可是…恩，咳，父亲，这…这…”Nero一下哑了。他的气球飘在空中，噗的一下就被戳破了，然后他就无话可说了。

Vergil已经把阎魔刀拔了出来，划开空间，再也受不了这尴尬失言的氛围了。 

“等等，父..呃，你还没告诉我…！”Nero伸出手想要扯住对方。

“去问Dante。”Vergil抛下一句话就闪进了裂缝。Nero的手顿在了原地，找Dante？他的心头浮现出了一个恐怖的、毛骨悚然的设想，这让他浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。他看向不远处的传奇恶魔猎人，对方同样长大了嘴讶异的看着他。

“Dante……”Nero心中一股无名火冒起，他抽出背后的绯红女皇，杀气蓬蓬的冲了上去，“…去死！！！！”

“不不不Nero我什么都不知道！！！”Dante吓的一个激灵，翻过沙发直接撞碎了玻璃，溜了。

 

\----------------------------------------  
正文[2]

Nero怒气冲冲的摔门而去，表示再也不想看到这个老混蛋。Dante坐在沙发上唉声叹气，他刚才被这小孩追的都快窜上二楼了。不是他打不过或者不想打，而是干他的他不敢打呀！每次他有一些和Nero切磋一下的想法的时候，Vergil就用一种死亡视线看着他心口发凉。总的来说Nero揍他可以，他要敢揍小鬼就做好被幻影剑钉墙上的准备吧。

Dante摸摸心有余悸的胸口，他也没弄懂Vergil说的话的意思。Nero是他老哥生的？他用他的下半身发誓他哥绝对是他哥不是他姐，那家伙硬起来和他一样大，性趣上头完全可以按着他把自己亲弟给操了，只不过目前还没实现而已。来问他？他和他哥也是跳下树后才搞上的，毕竟他和Vergil几十年间都是聚少离多，这次能把Vergil提溜回来Dante说简直就是天国的妈妈的保佑让Vergil终于认识了自己人类面的重要性。

Dante抱住头，努力思索着这一切和他的关系，但什么也没有整理出来。

\----------------------------

Dante知道他在做梦。

Vergil已经一天没回事务所了，他大概知道他哥会去了哪。他决定等等，看Vergil会不会自己回来。他老哥是个自由人，Dante嘴巴上说着把这个人看着，其实他自己也没多大把握。

他在做梦，梦里是燃烧的火红的魔界，周围什么也没有，细细看远处就会发现那一块都是缺失的贴图，只有他地下的一块勉强真实。他跺了跺脚，溅起一层尘土。

“Dante？？”恶魔猎人一扭头，看到熟悉的白发小孩。小鬼脸上满是疑惑，“这是哪？”

“魔界。”Dante耸耸肩，他闻得出来这儿满溢着的硫磺和血腥味，“不过看起来是在梦里。”

“梦里？”

“这儿不是真的魔界，我们可能被拉进了什么梦境，为的是让你想知道什么的时候可以看到一些东西。有些时候恶魔可以做到这种事。”

“我只知道我刚刚闭眼。”Nero的脸皱了起来，他第一次听说这种事，他们是半魔又不是吉普赛人。

突然感受到了强大的魔力爆发，两人迅速转身，看到不知道从哪儿冒出的魔蝇和螳螂拔出了自己的武器，还没等到挥出，旋转而至的次元斩就切碎了一切。

“Vergil？”Dante看向不远处握着刀的兄弟，蓝黑色风衣的男人看着误入的家伙们，露出了头疼无奈的表情。

“你知道我们在哪吗？”Dante殷勤的上去想要去科普他知道的，Vergil冷笑着拒绝了：“我知道，不用你说。”他扭头看到手足无措假装摸头就是不正面看的Nero，在心中轻叹了一口气。

“跟着我。”Vergil迈出步伐，既然是这个地方，那就一定是这件事---他不愿回想起，但又的确发生的过去。

三人其实只走了几分钟就到了地图的边缘，Vergil拔出阎魔刀在空气中划开，就像是割破了一层镜花水月，一个一人多高堆满各种颜色魔石的“巢”出现在众人视野之中。Vergil踩上这种魔界的特产，石头在他的长靴下化为齑粉。Dante和Nero走在他的背后。

所谓的“巢”有点像Dante和Nero曾经穿梭过的Qliphoth的树干，不过中间不是传送的血液而是中空。Dante看到缩在角落，抱起自己身躯浑身颤抖的人，倒抽了一口冷气。

“Vergil…那是…你吗？”

“答对了。”Vergil的口气可不怎么高兴。他走上前半蹲下，把阎魔刀放在地上，俯身抱住了年轻的自己。而“自己”同样伸出了手搂住他的背，埋在他的胸口，语调发颤，“……我撑不住了。”

“什么？”Nero悄悄靠近Dante小声的问，到现在他还一头雾水，只能指望Dante给他说说。

“Vergil…抱着的那个也是他自己…”

“恩--像V那种？”

“不，”Dante没有移开自己的视线，他没有看Nero，“是…年轻的Vergil。”他很久很久没看到这张脸了，但他印象深刻，因为这可以说是他兄弟给他留下的最后一面，在他还没有回归之前。很多次午夜梦回，那副决绝高傲的神情都尖利的刻在最后坠落的场景上，撕扯着他的心脏。

“别发呆了，过来帮忙。”Vergil冷淡的喊。Dante和Nero赶紧上前。Vergil把“自己”平放在地上，两人得以看见了最吊诡的场面，年轻的兄长/父亲腹部的衣服被趴开，耸着一个恐怖的弧度，就像，就像---

就像一位母亲的孕肚一样。

Dante开始冒汗，他简直想砸砸自己的头看自己是不是在做梦，然后他想到自己的确在做梦。而Nero已经完全傻了，站在旁边一动不动。Vergil用眼神示意幼弟按住“自己”的手脚，Dante撞撞跌跌的走过去跪下，握上纤细紧绷的手腕，根本不敢用太多力气。指挥者抽出了阎魔刀，冰冷锋利的刀锋比上苍白泛着青色纹路的肚子。

“等等Verigil！你要做什么！”Dante下意识的喊道，就像阎魔刀对的不是年轻的哥哥而是对着自己一样。

“剖开它。”Vergil冷漠的回答道，看了一眼Dante就像对方问了一个无比愚蠢的问题一样。他举着刀继续比划着，最后定住了一个点，缓慢但坚决的向下刺了进去。

Dante浑身开始焦灼的发热，就像感觉自己的肚子也被阎魔刀剖开一样，刀刃在胃里搅动的难受。他握不住年轻兄弟的双手，在剧烈的挣扎中被挣脱开来。年轻的维吉尔开始拳打脚踢，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜灌水般的呼喊，阎魔刀的刀锋歪了一下。他的手指扒上未来自己的袖子，被无情的甩开。

Vergil只好把阎魔刀暂时拔了出来，他一脸烦躁与不喜，紧抿着唇打量着怎么下手。幻影剑出现在他附近，飞射下来就要刺穿年轻自己的手把它们钉在地上---

但是Dante急速的伸出手接住了两根幻影剑。一次扎穿了他的手臂，一个刺透了他的手心。血溅在两个Vergil的脸上染出绚丽的花，过去的那个露出惊讶的神情，未来的那个眉头皱的更紧。

“我来。”Dante的脸上倒是没有血，却流满了冷汗，“把刀给我，Vergil，让我来。”

Vergil看了他一眼，两人站起身互换了位置。这个时候Nero也走上前来，小孩的眼神是飘忽的，手攥着裤子揪成一团。“我能做什么。”年轻的猎人问道。“按着他的脚。”Vergil命令道。Nero依言跪下。

Dante握着阎魔刀，他的心在抖，手却出奇的稳，年轻的Vergil也在抖，看得出已经在阵痛中失去了对自己的控制力。他把刀比上之前那个细长的刀口，开始向下切去。

“这个…深度可以吗？”Dante问向Vergil。

“可以，还能再深一些。”Vergil看了一下，估计了一下位置。年轻的他开始喊叫，声音很快就撕裂了。

Dante用他几十年握剑的技术担保，他尽了最大的努力去减轻对方被剖开的痛苦，他切开的口子很平滑，不会有多余的割裂伤。他完美的打开了半边Vergil的肚子，看到被一层浅浅的薄膜包裹着的圆形物体，那个圆球周围像是小触角的丝蔓附着着年轻Vergil的脏器，即使那些器官已经被圆球本身的体积推移了本来的位置。

“我以为我会看到一个子宫。”Dante居然还笑了一下，他的背已经被汗浸湿了。他杀过无数的恶魔切开出无数恶魔的肚子看到过无数的器官，都比不上这一次的直面。

Nero已经眼冒金星，就要晕倒了，他怒视着Dante，无法理解为什么这个人还能开玩笑。

“我是男的，我没有那东西。”Vergil在其他两个人的对比下倒是显的异常平静，他甩给了幼弟一个白眼，像是嘲笑对方天马行空的想象力。

Nero看了一眼他年轻的父亲，被压制着的人看起来还没有他年纪大，面孔看上去就像一个孩子。对方的眼神看不到一丝光，脸色是浑浊的白和血腥的红。不过20出头的年轻人忍受不了般的紧紧闭上了眼睛移开了视线。

Dante用阎魔刀谨慎的剥离那些紧贴着脏器的丝蔓，他没有看到胎带，这个圆球就是靠着这些小触角狂热的汲取着营养和魔力来壮大自己。被刀刃戳中的人再次惨叫出声。

Dante最后小心翼翼的把圆球捧了出来，他的双手全部是血，球体上的膜却什么也没有沾到。Vergil放开压制的手，因为躺着人已经完全瘫倒了，他把圆球接了过来。那一瞬间膜就像奶液一样垮了下去，一个胎儿出现在他的宽大的手上。

非常安静的婴儿，完全不像人类，不仅是没有在接触空气后哭喊，还因为那蓝色的外表和刚出生就可见的白色半长发。小孩子头上有角，小小的，软软的。

Dante在放手后一个屁股蹲坐了下来，一直强行克制着的呼吸破功，开始大口大口的喘气。Nero则是呆了，他直愣愣的看着父亲手上捧着的，舌头都不知道怎么放了，他就像第一次学会说话一样结结巴巴的开口，“这是，这是…”他甚至不知道如何描述它。

“这是你。”Vergil简单的告诉了他答案。

“把他给我。”没有了肚子里掠夺魔力的小东西，拜斯巴达血脉所赐，年轻Vergil的伤口愈合的非常的快，他艰难的半撑起身子，朝着未来的自己说道。他顺利的得到了这个孩子，婴儿一接触到他的手，就转变成了类似于刚出生的人类皱巴巴的模样。他把自己的脸贴近小孩子，小孩打了一个轻轻的嗝。Dante和Nero完全被这幅场景震撼了。

“你得把他送走。”从来不会看气氛的Vergil冷酷的打破了这个假冒的温情脉脉，“Mundus在追杀你，你会失败，魔帝会查看你的记忆。”

“我知道！”年轻Vergil喊了出来，他瞪视着未来的自己，但他紧紧抱着小孩子，看上去完全不像放手。但他下一刻就垂下了头，自言自语，“我可以打开裂缝，把他送到人界，那儿会很安全，Mundus就找不到它。不，连我自己最好也找不到它。”

Vergil站起来俯视着年轻的“自己”慢慢的、一点一点的爬了起来。过去的Vergil现在终于有余力看看其他人了，他看了看Dante，露出一副嫌弃冷傲的表情，在看向Nero，就拘谨了起来，抱紧了怀里的孩子。

“他看起来过的不错。”他对未来的自己说道。

Vergil点了点头。

“就是有些矮。”年轻的Vergil有些忧心忡忡，“他还没有Dante高，他小时候吃的不好吗？”

“他应该…还会长高的…吧。”Vergil也不确定的说道。Nero本来约束紧张的表情崩了。

存在于过去的人看了他们一圈，把最后的目光流留给了Nero，他的身体渐渐的变得透明，然后消失，连同周围所有的场景。

一切都归于荒凉寂静后，Vergil面对着Dante和Nero，“现在，”他挥出阎魔刀，“离开我的梦！”

对面的两人感觉脑袋像是被重重砸了一下，就什么也不知道了。

 

\---------------------------------  
正文[3]

Dante在那座古老的大宅找了Vergil，年长的男人抱着刀站在垮塌的大厅中央，仰头看着家族画像。

“我就知道你在这。”Dante插着裤兜慢悠悠的晃进来。

“哼。”Vergil给了他一个冷嘲。

“我，自从妈妈死后，就再也没有回过这个城市了。”红风衣的猎人长吁短叹到，“妈妈说让我逃走，忘记过去，用新的身份开始，我就真的把什么都忘了。直到你来找我。”

“软弱。”Vergil哂笑出声。

“唔你是对的，我忘记了一切，连带着把你也忘了。”Dante装模作样的摇头，“但要我说，你再次出现后，我就没有一刻将你遗忘过。”

Vergil没有作声，也没有看向他的兄弟。

“告诉我，Vergil，Nero的出生和我有关吗？你，选择让我留在上面，希望我作为人类活下去。你把我踢的远远地，但你还是想要有个家人。”

“闭嘴。”Vergil看起来有些恼羞成怒。

“那就告诉我你在想什么，老哥。我可不会读心。”Dante扭过头，“你得学会这个，我们是家人。”

Vergil屏着气，胸口剧烈的起伏了几下，他慢慢平静了下来，抬手揉了揉眉心，“我…也并不是很清楚那时候发生了什么。我下魔界后…情绪并不安定，然后…Nero就出现在了我肚子里，我当时很头疼，最开始我想把它直接剖出来，但伤口愈合的太快了；等到我的魔力流失，能切开足够长的刀口的时候，我已经……”

“你已经不想扔下他了。”Dante补充到。

“但我必须这么做，Mundus在找我，我当时也受了伤，我并没有全部的把握挑战他。”Vergil的眉间耸立，“我把它放在了Fortune，我曾去过的城市，虽然那儿的魔剑教团很愚蠢，但称得上偏远安静。然后我把我自己的记忆也消除了。”

“我和Nero去了你的梦境，那就是你送走他之前发生的事，对吧。那只是梦，并不是过去的现实，所以当时你是一个人生产的。”

Vergil的脸在Dante说出‘生产’一词的时候狠狠的扭曲了一下。

“得了，我知道我想要知道了的，我很惊喜你告诉了我，最后给你一个拥抱吧。”Dante不顾Vergil的抗拒，强行搂住了对方的肩。他老哥有一瞬的僵硬，但还是放松了身躯。Dante其实想说说类似于“你辛苦了”，“你受苦了”，“我很抱歉”什么的，但他觉得他这么一开口他哥肯定会打他，于是他乖乖的阻止了自己的脱口而出。

“把这些也和Nero说说吧，他会很高兴听到这些的。”

Vergil没有说话。

\---------------------------------  
Vergil出现在Nico的房车门口，Nero正在摆弄机械手，看到他手上的动作就停住了。Nico识趣的溜下了车把空间留给两父子。

两人各坐在椅子上，中间隔着一张小茶案。Vergil抱着阎魔刀，Nero的手搭在膝盖上，想要敲点什么东西来缓解紧张又不敢动，只好僵硬着手指。他们彼此沉默了超过五分钟的时间。

“Dante叫我来和你聊聊。”最先妥协的居然是Vergil，连他自己都很惊讶。他对Nero一直抱有很大的期许和纵容，不管是目前的自己还是V。

“嗯哼。”Nero发出了一声气音。

“Dante…”Vergil还是用他兄弟的名头开始，“让我给你说说你出生的一些事。”Vergil的嘴角向下撇了撇，“我…并不是故意不记得你的，当时的情况很复杂，我必须得这么做。”

“我没怪你，Dante给我说了一些…他对你做的不好的事。”Nero小声的补充。Vergil的脸都快垮下来了，Nero赶紧住嘴，那次战败看来对年长者的刺激很大。

Vergil稍稍平复了一下不爽的心情，他想到那些遥远的过去，又有些落寞。“我…是希望你出现的，当时Dante留在了人间，我十分想要一个留在我身边的…”Vergil没有说完，他有些拘谨和羞耻。

Nero想到了V，那个人性面，在最后的时候说出了最深沉的期许，‘想被爱着，被保护着。’他没有发出声音，等待着Vergil的后续。

Vergil还是没有看过来，他一直直视着前方，他眨眨眼，透过模糊的玻璃看到窗户外明媚的阳光。“Nero，你是…被期待着出生的。”

Nero震惊到了，但他随即感受到了放松与舒适，他胃里那个自童年里就一直没有解开的疙瘩现在被奇迹般的抚平。“恩。”他傻傻的应声。

“我先走了。”Vergil飞快的起身步出房车。Nero赶紧追上了他。

“等等！”Nero看着Vergil已经推开阎魔刀的刀谭，他慢慢的开口，“谢谢你…爸。”

Vergil没有转身，谁知道他是什么表情呢？连他自己也不知道。

\--------------------------------  
Dante随意的坐在Devil May Cry的椅子上，看见他哥略显狼狈的从裂缝里出来，直奔二楼的房间。

他吃吃的笑了出声，连楼上的Vergil也听到了。“安静！”Dante听到他哥大声斥责到，他赶紧捂住了嘴，仗着他哥看不到没有掩藏自己笑的扭曲的表情。

他觉得给他兄弟多一些冷静的时间，他也想不到对方能真的听进去，还做的挺好。既然到了人界，他得带着他哥多认识一些新的东西，比如家人，比如爱。

Dante从没有觉得有那一天像今天这么好过。一想到明天还是这么美好，他就情不自禁的笑了起来。

明天又是新的一天。

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 你以为我要迫害尼禄，其实我是要关爱他哒！（震声）
> 
> 顺便一提Virgin Vergil也是个梗，但我并不是很明白出处，可能因为Vergil这个名字不太好发音，写神曲的那个但丁写的历史上那个维吉尔是Virgil，所以有些人就读错了；也可能V哥穿蓝色的，而蓝色在中世纪是只允许用来话圣母玛利亚的袍子的颜色，所以…恩


End file.
